


Najmłodszy i najmężniejszy

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [12]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: COLLOT Jesteś młody, Saint-Just. Zdobyłeś Charleroi. Ty rośniesz - rośniesz.Stanisława PrzybyszewskaThermidor
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Kudos: 3





	Najmłodszy i najmężniejszy

**Author's Note:**

> COLLOT Jesteś młody, Saint-Just. Zdobyłeś Charleroi. Ty rośniesz - rośniesz.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska _Thermidor_

Czy ci nie przyszło nigdy na myśl,  
Młodzieńcze, złoty tworze  
Że twoje oczy - jako zorze  
A na ramionach twoich krzyż?

Że ci do twarzy z bohaterstwem -  
Nawet bogowie cieszą oczy -  
Jeden się nawet zauroczył,  
Ale mu robak toczy serce…

Że twoja wielkość większa jeszcze,  
A sława twoja sięga dalej,  
Że się zbyt łatwo kochać dajesz! -  
Piękna pogoda zwabia deszcze

I gromy spadną na twą głowę,  
Jak pocałunek od królowej.


End file.
